Super Smash Bros Brawl TRUTH OR DARE!
by Jman795
Summary: Come Dare some of the super smash bros brawl characters and see the reactions of them! Please read before sending dares because there is a list of dareable characters and ones not shown can't be dared! WARNING! No swears otherwise report! SORRY, DISCONTINUED! Read last chapter of book to find out why.
1. After match surprise!

**J: Hey guys J, Man and 795 here with a new story**

**Man: Wonder why the story writing type is different?**

**795: Because this story is a... TRUTH OR DARE STORY!**

**J: That's right! What we want you readers to do is PM Jman795 with trueths or dares!**

**Man: Here are the listed characters!**

**List:**

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Kirby, King DEDEDE, Meta knight, MGAW (Mr. Game and Watch), Sonic, Pikachu, Pokémon trainer, Lucario and Jigglypuff.**

**Secret characters: B****** and T****.**

**Co-Hosts: Sky, Deadlox, Crazy Dave and Mew.**

**J, Man and 795: NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER...**

**Chomper: Wait!**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Chomper: J, Man and 795 (or Jman795) do not own any of the characters except his own.**

**Everyone including Chomper: LET'S START THIS STORY!**

The smashers have been brawling all day (Smashers = Characters listed). They had a tournament on today with King DEDEDE wining.

Mario: How did you win so easily King DEDEDE?

King DEDEDE: Because I have a hammer!

Meta knight: *Sighs* That explains it.

Pikachu: Let's just get to the hotel so we can start moving back to the smash mansion!

The Smashers ran towards the hotel, but when they entered...

?: Welcome back Smashers!

?: Looks like DEDEDE won!

?: Hope you're ready to have some fun!

3 figures that looked like the author was sitting in three different seats.

Sonic: Am I hallucinating or is there 3 Jmans?

Luigi: 3 Jmans.

Jman1: That's sort of right but are names aren't Jman. My name is J.

Jman2: My name is Man.

Jman3: And I'm 795.

J: Anyway, when 795 said fun he meant lots of fun!

Fox: What's the fun thing this time?

Man: TRUTH OR DARE!

Pikachu: We don't have time for games!

795: Not even when we brought 2 others along?

Sonic: What 2 others?

J: First, I will start off with someone Sonic might know!

Sonic: 'Please don't be Amy!' ('hello' = thought e.g. 'I hate this')

Man: Come out Tails

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Hey Tails! How have ya been?

795: Anyway, Pikachu, I know you are annoyed by this Pokémon...

Pikachu: 'Oh no, you don't mean...'

J: Come out Buneary!

Buneary: HEY PIKACHU!

Pikachu: ah... Hey Buneary...

Man: Now all of the first surprises are revealed...

795: IT'S TRUTH OR DARE TIME!

Everyone cheered. (Because they didn't want a punishment.)

J: (Talking to readers) since you guys didn't know about the truth or dare story...

Man: We have made some dares and truths for the first chapter!

795: Yeah, so J your dares are up first!

J's dares:

DEDEDE: Throw Tails into your dungeon and make him make a security system.

Pikachu: Allow Buneary to use attract on you.

Kirby: Use a warp star on Sonic

Tails: While making a security system, Ask Jigglypuff to sing every time you stop working.

J: That's my dares readers!

Man: Let's do top to bottom

795: Hey DEDEDE!

*shows dare sheet to DEDEDE*

Meanwhile...

Sonic: Has Egg man done anything while I was gone?

Tails: No not...

Tails: KING DEDEDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

DEDEDE: Taking you to my dungeon

Tails: WHY!?

DEDEDE: Dare sheet told me to.

Tails: What do I have to do?

At Dungeon...

Tails: I HAVE TO MAKE A SECURITY SYSTEM!?

DEDEDE: YES!

Back at hotel...

Sonic: What did King DEDEDE do with tails?

*Shows dare sheet to Sonic*

Sonic: Oh.

J: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Yes?

J: Stand here for a sec.

Pikachu: Ok.

J: Great! Buneary! You can use attract on Pikachu!

Pikachu: WHAT!?

Pikachu: Why can't I move?

J: Because I froze you in place!

Buneary: Hey Pikachu!

*Buneary uses attract on Pikachu and Pikachu became unfrozen*

Pikachu (attracted): HEY BUNEARY! Want to go to a restaurant or something?

Buneary: OK!

J: Anyway, Here is a warp star Kirby, now use it on Sonic!

Sonic: WHAT!?

*Kirby chases Sonic for 1 hour until*

Kirby: Got You!

Sonic: YOUCH!

J: Let's teleport Jigglypuff to the Dungeon!

Jigglypuff: WHAT!

*Teleports to dungeon*

Tails: What now J I'm making a security system for DEDEDE!

*Shows dare sheet*

Tails: Fine!

*Tails asks Jigglypuff and she said yes*

*Teleports back*

Man: Time for my dares

Everyone still here: OH NO!

Man's Dares

Pikachu: After attract ends, be Buneary's servant for 1 chapter

Mario and Luigi: Have a pasta eating contest!

Pokémon trainer: Ask Bowser, Fox and Falco to kidnap Meta knight.

Meta knight: If caught, take off mask, if not; Use your Final smash on a random smasher.

795: Man you went all out on these dares!

Pikachu: Tell me about it!

Buneary: PIKACHU!

Pikachu: What?

*Uses attract on him again*

Pikachu (attracted): WHAT NEXT SWEET BUNEARY?

J: NEXT! Hey Pokémon trainer!

Pokémon trainer: What?

*Shows dare paper then he asks Bowser, Fox and Falco and they agree*

Man: WAIT! YOU SKIPPED A DARE!

795: Oh yeah. Mario, Luigi Pasta eating contest!

Mario and Luigi: YAY!

*Both get given a huge bowl of pasta*

Mario: ARE YOU SERIOUS! NO ONE CAN EAT THAT MUCH PASTA!

Luigi: I can!

*Luigi eats both his and Mario's bowls of pasta*

Meanwhile...

Pokémon trainer: 3...2...1...GO!

*Meta knight teleports away*

Fox: Dang! Now he can use his final smash on any of the smashers!

Meanwhile...

King DEDEDE: HAHAHA! These cat videos are really funny!

*Meta knight appears and final smashes King DEDEDE*

King DEDEDE revived at King DEDEDE's castle.

J: Now for 795...

Man: He's the craziest darer.

795: But this time I spear you with truths.

Everyone: Phew!

795's Truths:

Peach: Do you think MGAW is cool?

MGAW: Why do ya BLEEP all the time?

Tails: What is King DEDEDE's Dungeon like?

Wolf: Are you a boy or a girl? (LOL Joke truth)

J: Ok there are some crazy truths here... I guess.

Man: Now, Peach, do you think MGAW is cool?

Peach: NO!

MGAW: BLEEP!

795: Why do you BLEEP a lot MGAW?

MGAW: 1 I BEEP! 2 BEEP YOU!

J: KILL MGAW!

*Everyone Kills MGAW*

Meanwhile...

Tails: 'Better not stop working, Otherwise she will sing again. Never doubt a cute Pokémon! I fell for it 3 times already!'

Flashback...

Tails: 'That seems like a stupid dare for Jigglypuff! What's so bad about her singing?'

*Tails takes a break*

Jigglypuff: Now time for my best song...

*Starts singing*

Tails: I'm feeling a bit dizzy...

*Tails falls asleep*

1 hour later...

Tails: Awe... WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE!?

Jigglypuff: You fell asleep so I drew on you, like I always do.

Tails: Better continue then and sorry for falling asleep.

Jigglypuff: It's alright; I'm getting use to it anyway.

Flashback ended...

Tails: DONE! AND I HAVE SET IT UP ALREADY!

DEDEDE: You're free to go then!

Tails: YAY!

*Tails teleports back*

Man: So Tails, How is DEDEDE's Dungeon like?

Tails: DISGUSTING AND SMELLY!

795: Anyway, Wolf are you a boy or a Girl?

Wolf: BOY!

Lie detector: LIE! LIE! LIE!

*Everyone but wolf laughs*

J: I set it on auto lie!

Wolf: I WILL KILL YOU!

Man: Now that's...

*CatMeow795 Teleports here*

CatMeow795: YOU FORGOT MY TRUTHS AND DARES!

795: OH YEAH!

CatMeow's Truths:

Mario: Danced like a chicken with a bow before?

Sonic: Have you ever taken your shoes off before?

Dares:

Pikachu: Dress like a princess!

Kirby: Don't eat food for 2 chapters or suffer the wrath of a monster truck running over you!

J: Great truths and Dares CatMeow

CatMeow: THANKS!

Man: Mario danced like a chicken with a bow before?

Mario: NO!

Lie detector: LIE!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

795: Anyway, Sonic, Have you ever taken off your shoes before.

Sonic: No.

*5 seconds later*

J: Guess he told the truth.

Pikachu: HAHAHA! Still laughing about Mario HAHAHAHA!

Man: Well Pikachu *Clicked fingers*

Pikachu: WAAAAA! I LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kirby: HAHAHAHA! SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHA!

795: Well guess what, if you eat any food for the next 2 chapters...

*Kirby eats Melon*

*Monster truck runs over Kirby very fast*

795: That happens!

J: Anyway, that's all we have for Today...

Man: See ya later...

795: And remember to give us some truths or Dares

Everyone: BYE!

And see you later readers...

– Jman795


	2. Why It's discontinued

**Hey guys! If you read the summary, you probably think that I'm joking. I'm not. The story isn't interesting me anymore so that's why it's discontinued.**

**I know how you guys feel about these things, you probably thinking "Are you serious!? I just got into this!" or "Again!? That's the (Number of times happened) time this has happened!" and I know how that feels.**

**So for doing this, I'm doing a new story to apologise. This story will be better than this one. Double the length of a chapter, way more characters, it even has a better updating speed.**

**The story is going to be called: Truth or dare: All Stars! The story will be like this one, except characters from all different stories! That's right! Jman, Sky and friends will be joining! Pikachu and friends will be here! Smash bros are back (With Greninja XD), P and Z team are teleporting here! Everyone from my stories so far will be here!**

**Also Sonic and friends will also attend because of an upcoming Sonic story! And Team Star Fox from Star fox 64 (Nintendo 64 version) will be here too!**

**The story's chapters will be around 2 000 words long instead of 1 000 words!**

**The last add on is updating speed! I don't want to be that fast or slow so I'll be updating between 1 and 2 weeks per an update so yeah.**

**The release date of the story will be on October the 5****th****. So look forward to the story guys and I'll see you later!**

**- Jman795**

**P.S. All Jman's (Including me XD) will be able to be dared in the story so get ready for it!**

**- Jman795**


End file.
